<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>guilt by Wulalahasnomeaning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651303">guilt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulalahasnomeaning/pseuds/Wulalahasnomeaning'>Wulalahasnomeaning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>guilt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vinland Saga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulalahasnomeaning/pseuds/Wulalahasnomeaning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原创人物注意。<br/>讲的是在没有遇到托尔兹前，阿谢拉特作为海盗抢劫的故事。<br/>开头一原创人物的故事为主。<br/>warning: ooc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Askeladd - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>guilt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“姐姐，我们今天抓到了一头鹿，今晚可以吃鹿肉了。”<br/>“好啊，我们有段时间没吃鹿肉了，等会我和妈妈一起准备料理，你要一起吗？”<br/>“啊，不要。我料理又做不像样，比起这个，我更擅长吃吧。”<br/>“那鹿肉汤可以吗？”<br/>“当然啦。对了，老样子，说我去树林洗衣服了，拜托了！”<br/>“放心。不过，爸爸居然没有说你又偷偷跟出去打猎。这样真的好吗，我很担心你会不会受伤啊。”<br/>“放心啦，我的身体素质好的很，再说了，我和乔大叔最近改良的弓箭可强了，一发三支箭没有问题。”<br/>“好的，那你在这里休息一下吧，我先去帮忙料理了。”凯特琳把手上的针线活放下，把头发一束，起身。<br/>“姐姐最好啦！”艾丽莎笑的更加灿烂了。<br/>“好了，好了，你待会换个衣服。”凯特琳没有回头看艾丽莎的笑容，轻轻关上门，离开了她们的房子。<br/>“没有问题！”凯特琳叹了口气，不过嘴角的笑容出卖了她的心情，没办法，妹妹总是这么活力，要不是她们的相貌几乎一模一样，她们的性格很难让人相信是一对姐妹。<br/>现在，要去料理了。</p><p>“喂，你听说了吗？好像之前那个经常和我们交换皮毛的村子被抢劫了。”<br/>“真的吗？！天啊。是维京人吗？”<br/>“好像是的，据说杀了一半的人。”<br/>“天啊，真的吗，这也太残忍了，怎么会这样”<br/>“天啊，那个村子离我们不是很远，不会我们也会遭殃吧。”<br/>“别乌鸦嘴啊，我们村子怎么说一百个战士吧，普通海盗总能被吓退的。”<br/>村里的厨房和仓库总能听到各样的信息。<br/>凯特琳皱了皱眉，如果第一个信息是真的话，那么我们村子也不是没有可能会被攻击，可是我们村子离最近的庄园也有四天的路程，而村口离海的距离不过一个上午，如果被突袭，我们村子很可能全灭。村里的战士虽然数量上有将近一百个，实际上有实战经验的不过十几人，更多人只是会打猎，所以战力不高，如果是很凶猛的海盗团，村子必然遭殃。。。<br/>“凯特琳，凯特琳，你在想什么呢？”一个洗蔬菜的小姑娘把陷入沉思的凯特琳拉了回来。<br/>“啊，不好意思，走神了，在想另一个村子的事，好像之前那个和我们交换皮毛的村子被海盗袭击了。”<br/>“啊，我也听说了，他们真的好可怜，愿主与他们同在，不过我想我们村子应该没有问题，那么多的人呢！而且我们还有那么多箭，一般海盗可不敢来惹我们。”<br/>“说的也是。我们还是准备好今晚的晚饭吧。”凯特琳向小姑娘笑了笑，小姑娘也受到了鼓舞，接着忙自己的活了。<br/>凯特琳边切菜边想着刚才的问题。<br/>如果是很凶猛的海盗的话，该怎么办呢？就算我们村里勉强赢了，剩下的人该怎么办呢？尤其是女人，孩子，老人，大家都只能像东面的庄园求助，到时候万一又碰到山贼，我们该怎么办呢？就算留在村子里，我们还能生活吗？劳动力大量缺失的话，村子一下子就会荒废的。农田，森林，捕鱼，都会瘫痪的。<br/>如果没有赢的话，这个可能性也很大，尤其是如果真的有一个村子被屠杀的话，那个海盗团肯定很歹毒，那就是所有人难逃一死吧。<br/>不行，思考，思考，有什么办法能让那群野蛮的海盗愿意听我们的意见呢？<br/>交换我们的技术？可是有什么技术能让他们觉得有价值吗？<br/>弓箭？绝对不行，这样会害了其他村子的。<br/>衣服制作？不可能，他们绝对不会因为衣服而放弃掠夺我们的。<br/>上交我们的金钱？<br/>等等，最重要的问题是怎么确保他们会遵守啊！他们是维京海盗啊！怎么会遵守我们英格兰的文明？！<br/>“凯特琳，你还好吧，我看你一直紧锁眉头，是身体不舒服吗？要好好休息啊”这次是妈妈过来了，她把凯特琳原来在切的鹿肉拿了过来，开始切菜。<br/>“啊，对不起，这本来是我该做的活的。我感觉今天头有点晕，可能是没有休息好，实在不好意思。”<br/>“哪里，哪里，你最近帮忙做的衣服真的辛苦了。你快去休息吧，叫艾丽莎过来帮忙。”<br/>“啊，可是艾丽莎还在村口帮忙洗衣服。。。”望着妈妈无可奈何的眼神，凯特琳知道这个借口被发现了。<br/>“那些衣服是你洗的吧，之前也是，我看得出来，那丫头洗的没那么干净，她顶多帮忙晒衣服罢了。虽然知道你惯着你妹妹，但也要有个度啊。毕竟村里这个年纪的姑娘，就她最不会干家务了。”<br/>可是艾丽莎的射箭技术很强，甚至之前和爸爸比都赢了。。。凯特琳心里默默为妹妹喊冤，可是她知道自己的母亲讨厌妹妹去打猎，“去做男孩子才做的事”。<br/>“知道了，妈妈，但我真的不要紧，我还能继续帮忙，再说，你也知道艾米丽不擅长料理，这么好的鹿肉，给她糟蹋的话，不觉得有点可惜吗？”说完，她给妈妈一个淡淡的微笑，她知道妈妈会绕过她的，就像以往那样。<br/>“算了算了，这次绕过她，不过晚上她要和我一起学做衣服，不能再耽误了。”<br/>凯特琳点点头，接着帮忙煮汤了。</p><p> </p><p>等到姐姐一走，艾丽莎拿起自己藏在床底的斗篷，在屋内徘徊一会，等到听不见屋外的脚步声，便悄悄打开门，确认没有什么人在路上，便偷偷溜了出去。<br/>前几天她发现了一个山洞，里面没什么动物，甚至连蝙蝠都没有，但并不能说明它没有意思。相反，这个山洞有一个神奇的气味一直刺激着自己。<br/>到底是什么呢？<br/>艾丽莎捏紧了手上的火把，<br/>山洞里很暗，即使现在还是下午，越往里走越看不清路，但艾丽莎不敢拿火把在山洞里乱晃，现在可能走到了洞的尽头了，没有路了，可还是什么东西都没有，到底是什么东西有这个奇怪的味道呢？<br/>艾丽莎把火把举到了洞壁上。<br/>这是。。。黄色的石头？我们这里还有黄色的石头吗？我看过很多白色黑色的石头，可是这是什么，味道是从这里来的吗？可是这个味道好像整个山洞都有。<br/>她凑近石壁，一股浓烈的味道刺激着她的鼻子，一个喷嚏一下子让她的身体抖了抖，<br/>“糟了，火把——”艾丽莎迅速看了看手上的火把，果然，火猛烈的抖了抖，艾丽莎赶紧把手捂住剩下的火苗，好在过了一会，火又燃起来了。<br/>吓死我了，要是火灭的话，我可就出不去了，这个山洞太黑了，而且这个味道让我头晕。<br/>应该就是这个石头了，就是这个石头有这种气味，我等会就通知乔大叔，他一定也会对这个好奇的。等等，还是先去跟姐姐说一下，借个凿子之类的，我先研究研究这个石头，过几天再告诉乔大叔，不然又让他抢了风头了。<br/>等等，机会难得，看看周围有没有小一点的石头，我带回去看看，艾丽莎这样想着，放低了一点火把，开始在周围的地面上搜寻。<br/>可恶，这个味道让我难受，我该走了，希望姐姐能帮我想个办法，但是，我也好想看看有没有这样的石头啊。<br/>？？？？？<br/>什么情况，衣服被勾住了吗？<br/>不可能啊，这里我才经过，明明没有树枝之类的，是什么呢？<br/>艾丽莎回过头，用火吧一照，才发现居然有一个方方正正的岩石，而她的衣摆有一角就是被这个岩石给勾住了，不过她现在更好奇的是这个石头的样子，虽然在微黄的火把下不是很清楚，但她凭着直觉，几乎确定这个石头中间是半透明。<br/>天！又是一个新发现！真是太有意思了！这个山洞比我想的还要有意思。<br/>艾丽莎把衣服的一角扯了下来，挂在石头上。明天我再回来看看。<br/>现在，我要回家了，要不然家人又要说了。<br/>她离开了山洞，迫不及待的回到家要把这个消息告诉姐姐。</p><p> </p><p>“姐姐——”艾丽莎一把推开了门，但还没有说完就发现妈妈爸爸也在屋子里，严肃的看着她。姐姐向她挤了挤眉头。<br/>不用说，又是父母的说教环节，艾丽莎暗暗吐了吐舌头。没有办法，只能走到父母跟前。<br/>“知道错了吗？”<br/>“知道了，我不该偷偷溜出去打猎。”<br/>“还有呢？”<br/>“还有我不该让姐姐帮我撒谎。”<br/>“还有呢？”<br/>“还有我不该下午在大家忙活的时候跑出去玩。”<br/>妈妈叹了口气：<br/>“艾丽莎，你已经十八岁了，之前不认真学习做衣服啊，料理啊，我都能睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是当大家都忙活准备过冬了，你就不能帮帮忙吗？”<br/>我帮了啊，上午那头鹿还是我射箭杀的呢。艾丽莎撇了撇嘴，偷偷看了看爸爸。<br/>爸爸也看到了艾丽莎的眼神，抬了抬眉毛，清了清喉咙，说：<br/>“好了，好了，夫人也消消气，艾丽莎也已经知错了，不过错了就要有惩罚，这是规矩。艾丽莎，现在马上就要冬天了，你和其他人一样准备一下，喂点牛羊，砍砍木头什么的。”<br/>“砍木头——你说什么呢！艾丽莎还是女孩子，就算她身体好，也比不上男孩子吧。”<br/>“可是你们那里没有人手缺的吧，之前村里的巴德一家生病了，艾丽莎应该能帮上他们，虽然速度会慢一点，不过这不就是惩罚吗？她也不会到处乱玩了。”<br/>“好的，谢谢爸爸，不会让你失望的。”<br/>“哎。你们就只会惯着她，艾丽莎，你晚上要跟我学习做衣服，知道了吗？”<br/>“好的，妈妈。”<br/>“凯特琳，你能过来一下吗？我有好事情跟你说。”艾丽莎跑到凯特琳身边。<br/>凯特琳笑了笑，跟着她一起出去了。<br/>“哇，凯特琳，你知道吗，我刚刚发现了超有趣的东西，就在山那边的山洞，里面我发现了黄色的石头，还有半透明的。你一定得去看看，真的很神奇。不过气味很难闻，你记得带好面罩吧。”<br/>“好好好，这件事明天说吧。我会抽空去看看的，不过接下来几天时间你得好好听话，等妈妈气消下来了，你就又有自由了。。。<br/>还有，你听说了吗？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“就是之前跟我们交易的一个村子被海盗袭击了。”<br/>“啊——你说那个啊。听说了，不过我想问题不大，现在就要冬天了，不大可能有海盗，等到春天的话，爸爸肯定能够让村子准备好，一般海盗可不敢来。”<br/>“希望如此，不过我现在担心的是，明年春天万一真的能准备好吗？你仔细想一下村里的战士，有经验的几乎没几个，而且如果传闻是真的话。。。”<br/>“怎么可能是真的啦。屠杀一个村子什么的这种事情不是太蠢了吗？没有好处为什么要干这种事情，如果是钱的话，那个村子又不傻，肯定会给的啦。”<br/>“。。。”凯特琳看着艾丽莎的眼神，把自己的担忧压了下去。<br/>算了，有整整一个冬天可以想这个问题，到时候跟爸爸商讨吧。</p><p> </p><p>“姐姐，等我这边忙完了，我带你去看看那个山洞。”<br/>“艾丽莎，你还有一堆木头没砍完吧。”<br/>“这个你放心，我交给隔壁的哈利了，他打赌赌输了，就帮我干一下午的活。”艾丽莎竖起了自己的大拇指，给了姐姐一个自信的微笑。<br/>“哎，不过你不要太过分啊，别人不可能每次都那么好心的帮你忙的。”凯特琳叹了口气。她记得哈利那个男孩子，每次艾丽莎拿射箭和他打赌，他都毫不意外的输了，但他却很少拒绝艾丽莎的打赌。真是不知道说他善良还是什么。<br/>“好了啦，我又不是欺负他，再说了，他要不是看在你的面子上，他才不会理我呢！”<br/>“你胡说什么呢？！”<br/>凯特琳停下来脚步，拉回了和艾丽莎牵着的手。<br/>“啊呀！开玩笑的啦！”艾丽莎挠了挠头，下意识的躲避姐姐的目光。<br/>“。。。”凯特琳继续看着，她当然知道艾丽莎还是会开这种玩笑的，但她希望，真的希望艾丽莎能停下这类玩笑，毕竟这种话题真的很心烦。<br/>“对不起。姐姐，真的对不起，以后再也不说他了，能不能不要生我气了？好不好，求——求——你——了~”<br/>艾丽莎握住凯特琳的手，把自己的脸贴过去蹭姐姐的手，这招从来没让她吃过苦头，这次也是。凯特琳叹了口气，她知道不过几天妹妹一定会忘了自己的话，然后又糊弄过去。<br/>算了，本来也没有很生气。<br/>“好吧，原谅你了，我们接着出发吧。”<br/>“太好了，谢谢姐姐！”</p><p>终于到了山洞口，凯特琳拿出来两个纱布，把一个递给了艾丽莎。<br/>“给，你应该没带吧，你上次说这个山洞气味很重，我在这里就能隐隐闻到。”<br/>艾丽莎接过了纱布，从自己口袋里掏出来另外两块布，把一块给了凯特琳，<br/>“姐姐，我已经长大了，不用你说我也知道。而且我还怕你没记住我的话。。。”<br/>凯特琳看了看艾丽莎递过来的布，笑了笑，是啊，艾丽莎明明都快十八了，不能再把她当幼稚鬼了。<br/>她们把布叠好捂在口鼻上，前往山洞内部。<br/>她们举着火把在山洞内小心翼翼的走着。<br/>“啊，姐姐，就是这个，你看看，这个石头看上去不起眼，但实际上你拿火把一靠近——”<br/>凯特琳顺着火把的方向看去，这是一块中间半透明的石头，顶部和底部都是龟纹状的白色，凯特琳伸手摸了摸这块石头的纹路，很硬，但是中间有裂缝所以应该会很脆，应该可以叫村里的人帮忙开采。<br/>“姐姐，你怎么看？这个石头是不是很神奇？”<br/>“确实，这是我第一次见这种石头，我们也许可以找人帮忙凿一些回去，有空我们一起研究研究。对了，乔大叔见多识广，他说不定见过这个。”<br/>“又是乔大叔，他上次就抢我风头，明明是我先找到那个黑色石头的。”<br/>“可你不得不承认是他把黑色石头用来打磨箭头的。而且你还蛮喜欢新的箭头的，不是吗？”<br/>“知道了，我到时候跟大叔说一下好了。”<br/>她们继续往前走，但即使有纱布捂住口鼻，气味还是能钻进鼻子内。<br/>“到了，姐姐。这就是我说的黄色的石头”<br/>这岂止是石头啊，是一大块岩壁啊。凯特琳皱了皱眉头，之前那块岩石是凸出来的，还可以开采，这么一大块岩石，麻烦大了啊。<br/>凯特琳这么想着，摸了摸这个石头，不同于之前她见过的黄色的石头，这个石头的纹路很奇怪，而且还有怪味。<br/>“艾丽莎，你有带刀吗？”<br/>“哎。有把短刀，怎么了。”<br/>“你试着刮刮看这个岩石。”<br/>“好。”虽然不知道姐姐为什么要做这个，艾丽莎还是照做了，狠狠的凿了一下岩石后，深黄色的纹路出来了，<br/>“艾丽莎，多试几下，我看看这个岩石里面是不是跟外面一样。”<br/>太好了，看来不是很硬，那叫人帮忙应该没有问题。<br/>“没问题。”经过多次敲击以后，岩石透出来一条缝，而刺鼻的味道更浓了。<br/>“姐姐，现在呢？”艾丽莎往后退了几步，这个气味实在太难闻了。<br/>“艾丽莎，我们先出去，这里味道太浓了。”</p><p> </p><p>“艾丽莎，你这么早是要去哪？”妈妈早上在准备早饭时看见了这个橘发的小姑娘往村口跑去。真是的，凯特琳也不知道去哪里了。估计去帮妹妹收拾烂摊子了吧。不过是冬天了，也没什么大事会发生，随他们去吧。</p><p> </p><p>“哇，姐姐，好厉害，这些石头粉末都是你一个人做的吗？”<br/>“哪里，是乔大叔的帮忙呢。”<br/>“不过我记得我带过来的不多啊，怎么会将近这个碗的一半呢？”<br/>“啊，这个。。。我拜托哈利帮忙了。”<br/>“哦~”艾丽莎刚起哄就被姐姐的眼神压回去了，吐了吐舌头。<br/>“这个是上次白色的石头，那还有黄色的呢？”<br/>“那个太危险了，一碰见火花就着火了，我把它拿回屋里了封起来了。”<br/>“哎~那个会烧起来啊，那不是我们可以用它来烧火了。”<br/>“不行，它的火焰太不稳定了，而且气味太难闻了，不可能用来烧火。”<br/>“什么嘛。。。”艾丽莎嘟了嘟嘴“我也想要看看那个黄色石头啊。。。”<br/>嗯？艾丽莎看了看地上还有几个黄色的石子粒，拿起来刚凑近鼻子就想起来之前山洞的味道。哈哈，没想到姐姐居然会漏掉这个，那我先收好了喽。<br/>艾丽莎向凯特琳挪了挪几步。<br/>“有什么事吗？”<br/>“姐姐，我能看看这个白色的粉末吗？拜托了。”<br/>“我给你准备了一小点。给。”艾丽莎接过来凯特琳的两个小碗。<br/>“哇，姐姐真的太棒了，谢谢姐姐。”里面有黄色粉末和白色粉末。<br/>虽说姐姐提醒过自己不要点燃黄色粉末，不过白色粉末她什么都没说，应该是没有事情的吧。艾丽莎想着，就想把白色粉末倒进火里。<br/>等等，但是万一是有事而姐姐还没发现怎么办。之前姐姐好像把火放在最后的。<br/>到底有没有事呢。。。<br/>算了算了，我放一点点总不会有事吧。<br/>哎。好像这样放一点点会被风吹掉好多。还是放一些在地上再点火看看？<br/>点了火，粉末安安静静的烧着，什么事都没有发生。甚至连味道都没有。<br/>那两个混起来也是这样吗？<br/>这样想着，艾丽莎就点燃了两个的混合物。点燃后一会就听见了滋滋的声音。是什么呢？<br/>艾丽莎刚想凑得近一点，想起来姐姐的话。不对不对，现在不是去看的时候，等等吧，灯火熄灭之后再看也不迟。<br/>突然，火向四周蹦了出来。而且好几个离艾丽莎很近。<br/>天！还好刚刚没靠太近，不然就烧到头发了。姐姐说的果然很有道理，离火远一点总没错。</p><p> </p><p>“姐姐，姐姐，我知道了，那个。。。两个粉末在火里会让火飞溅出来。”<br/>“啊，什么？你没事吧？有没有受伤？”<br/>“差点就有了，不过姐姐你说的教导我都听着呢！”<br/>“溅的高度呢？有一个手掌高吗？”<br/>“应该比这个高一点，不过没有小腿高。”<br/>“还有，你用了多少粉末？”<br/>“我。。。感觉用的蛮少的。你看看，我带会来了。”<br/>“确实很少，这么少就能让火飞出来，这个东西很危险啊。。。”<br/>“可是，姐姐，这个东西能帮我们村子打败山里的野熊呢！狼什么的也不用怕了。”<br/>“可是，艾丽莎，万一这个东西被用在战争里，怎么办？”<br/>“战争？”艾丽莎愣住了。<br/>“可是，爸爸他们不是这样的人。”<br/>“他们一般确实不是，但战争不一样，它能把人变成疯子。”艾丽莎看着凯特琳平静的有点悲伤的眼睛，她开始害怕了。<br/>“可是，可是。。。”<br/>“你还记得之前的彼得叔叔吗？”<br/>“是那个报名参加保卫我们领土的叔叔吗？”<br/>“是的，他。。。之前我去城市里看见了他，他变得很不一样。他爱喝酒了，喝的满脸通红的，还有说话也是，可能是喝酒的影响，说话变得很粗鲁，甚至有点像是在吼。他甚至起哄别人打架了，明明之前他绝对会拉开打架的人的。。。”<br/>“听好，艾丽莎，如果你执意要用，就一定要用在打猎时保护别人的时候，千万别被任何人发现，连爸爸都不行，记住，只有我们两个知道这个秘密。因为它真的很危险，会伤害别人。”</p><p>艾丽莎低下了头，点了点头：“知道了，我对主发誓，不会让任何人发现这个东西。”</p><p> </p><p>春天的狩猎就要开始了。<br/>不过因为之前的惩罚，艾丽莎还是要去村口看看巴德一家人，他们家里只有女儿，没有儿子，而巴德大叔的年纪有点大了，所以总是需要村里其他人的帮助。<br/>帮他们的羊准备好粮草以后，艾丽莎看向远处的大海。<br/>好久没去海边玩了。早春的话，应该偷偷溜出去玩没什么事情吧，再说我该帮的已经做好了，应该给自己一点奖励呢。<br/>艾丽莎偷偷溜回自己的家，把斗篷一带，准备出发。<br/>草都长出来了，太阳也很温暖呢。今年又是能丰收的一年，不知道父亲他们打猎怎么样了。虽然冬天里经常得窝在家里，但是射箭的训练我也是一点都没有落下，可惜了。算了算了，既然出来好好玩，我就要好好享受啊。这个空气不是好的惊人嘛，感觉大脑都清醒不少。真是太棒了呢，这样的生活。等等，那个紫色的是花吗？我采一点回去，姐姐妈妈她们一定很高兴。<br/>“艾丽莎——”<br/>？<br/>艾丽莎抬起头看见了几个向她冲过来的小孩子，我记得他们好像经常出来玩啊。<br/>“怎么了？”艾丽莎喊道。<br/>“有船过来了，好像是战船！”<br/>什么——？！<br/>艾丽莎扔下了手中的花，向最近的山丘跑过去，她跳起来看向大海。<br/>真的是战船。。。<br/>而且是两艘。<br/>“怎么办啊——”<br/>“跑起来。先回去通知大家，告诉村里的男人们都准备好。然后告诉我姐姐凯特琳，她总能有办法。先不要慌张，一般海盗我们还是打得过的。”<br/>艾丽莎拉着几个年纪最小的孩子，跑回了村子。<br/>“准备——有海盗要过来了！”<br/>村里一下子变得忙乱起来。<br/>“不要慌！年轻可以战斗的男人先准备好自己的武器。女人老人小孩都先躲到村后的树林里，就像我们冬天里商讨的那样。”<br/>艾丽莎一边指挥一边赶回家，她一直在找爸爸和姐姐，但是只看见姐姐在家门口。<br/>“爸爸呢？”艾丽莎喊道。<br/>“他去打猎了。我已经让隔壁的哈利骑马去追回他们一行人了。”凯特琳往艾丽莎的方向走近。<br/>“好。”艾丽莎转身跑向村口。<br/>“等等，你要去哪里？艾丽莎，现在不是逞能的时候，快回来。快回来！你不回来的话。。。”艾丽莎已经跑远了。<br/>你不回来的话，该怎么办啊。。。凯特琳呆了几秒，便冲了出去。<br/>我知道的啊，我不可能追上你，但是，但是，我真的不想你出去逞英雄啊。<br/>艾丽莎，千万不要有事啊。你个大笨蛋，现在不是逞英雄的时候啊。我只想，和你一直在一起啊，平平安安的。</p><p>“凯特琳，不好了，没有首领的指挥，现在大家都乱成一团。”一个大叔拉住了凯特琳。“现在我们需要你。你是首领的女儿，你了解这种情况该怎么办。拜托了。”<br/>凯特琳看见越来越远的艾丽莎，她知道有些东西是无法避免的，可是为什么心还是那么痛。<br/>凯特琳咽了咽唾沫。<br/>“好，告诉老人妇女小孩，先逃到村庄后面的树林里，要聚在一起走，不能走散了，我们先准备前线的防守，先告诉会射箭的人准备，村口大门关上，之前放在村口的木头都用来堵上空隙，做好防御工作，还有让几个人去帮忙搬运仓库里的武器。海盗还没有来，我们还有时间准备，不能随意攻击。直到首领来了都不要攻击。”<br/>凯特琳先去武器的仓库检查。<br/>艾丽莎果然拿走了她的弓箭。可是为什么，不是应该在村口就能帮忙吗？她为什么还要跑出村子？<br/>跑出村子的原因是什么？她不是那种毫无理智的人啊，不可能单独。。。<br/>等等，不会是。。。</p><p> </p><p>对不起，姐姐，我又没能听你的话，原谅我的任性，但我不想有人牺牲。<br/>这个东西如果藏的好的话，不会有人发现的，而那些维京人，也会害怕我们的力量而不敢进攻的，这样没有人会受伤。<br/>我知道的，这场战争万一打响的话，我们的村子赢不了的，因为大家都没怎么战斗过啊。<br/>我知道那些海盗是怎么掠夺村子的，就是完全的毁灭啊。房子全部被烧了，连牲畜也不放过，尸体都被埋得乱七八糟的，我看见的时候都吐了。连小孩都不放过，就在不远的地方，被烧死了。<br/>明明都是人，为什么要这样做呢。明明都是人，为什么会这样攻击他们呢？<br/>开什么玩笑，这样的事情，我才不会允许发生在我们村子上。</p><p> </p><p>“停下！”<br/>“哎——什么情况？”<br/>“有个女人哎。”<br/>“她刚刚是叫我们停下吗？”<br/>海盗们爆发出了一阵阵笑声。<br/>“什么情况？”<br/>“这个小姑娘性子很强，我喜欢。”<br/>“我叫你们停下，不然我就要攻击了。”<br/>“什么？攻击？小姑娘，拿个箭不能说明你会攻击。”<br/>“来啊来啊，我害怕了哦——”<br/>“啊！——”<br/>一个海盗的眼睛被射中了。<br/>“什么情况？”<br/>“来真的啊，那我们也不客气了。”<br/>“别动，我现在瞄准了你们首领的头，敢动的话我会像刚刚那样杀了他。”<br/>人们愣住了几秒，随即爆发出一阵更加猛烈的笑声。<br/>“天啊，阿谢拉特，她说。。。”<br/>“哈哈哈，小姑娘，笑死我了。。。”<br/>“阿谢拉特，这个姑娘怪有意思的，我们现在要杀了她吗？”<br/>“随你们便。”<br/>原来如此，刚刚那个箭是故意试探吗？那小姑娘射的挺准的，但我更在意的是她是怎么知道我是首领的？明明好几个人都佩戴着剑，我站的也不是中间的位置。。。<br/>不过无所谓了，反正她快要死了，就算侥幸猜到了，我也能躲过。。。<br/>这个箭好快，是特质的吗？有点意思。阿谢拉特擦了擦脸上的箭的划痕，不深。但他居然没完全躲过去。<br/>其余人看见阿谢拉特受伤了，拿着武器向着艾丽莎冲过去。<br/>艾丽莎扔下弓，从背后拿着打火石，点燃了藏在身后的绳子。<br/>突然一声巨响，土地被掀了起来，很多海盗都被炸得后退了几步，有几个冲在前面的已经倒下了。<br/> “回去吧！森林之神已经发怒，你们再靠近的话，会有更大的惩罚。”<br/>“什么情况？阿谢拉特。”表伦在阿谢拉特旁边问道。<br/>“我也不是很清楚，不过是个麻烦。”<br/>“怎么办？还要进攻吗？”<br/>“看她有把握的样子就知道这样子进攻也没什么油水，我们可不做赔本买卖，不是吗？”<br/>阿谢拉特说着，就让部下们撤退了。<br/>“可是。。。”<br/>“没事，旁边还有更值得的村子，跟着我不会没有猎物的。等过一段时间，我们再来抢这个猎物。”<br/>阿谢拉特走远的时候回头看了一眼，那个小姑娘居然还在，还真够谨慎的。本来想再回去看看的。<br/>不过那个爆炸究竟是怎么回事呢？肯定不是什么狗屁的森林之神，那么问题就应该在那个女孩子身上了。虽然想不透是怎么一回事，但是应该是那个女孩子引起了这个爆炸。但是为什么呢？这个村子确实是附近最大的几个了，能有些秘密也不足为奇。不过，要是周围所有的村子都没了，这个村子迟早是我们的。</p><p> </p><p>太好了，蒙对了，那个黄头发的就是首领，太好了。<br/>谢天谢地，他们都走掉了，连船也开走了，应该短时间不会回来了。<br/>等等现在不是高兴的时候，这些躺在地上的人是死了吗？还是谨慎一点，用箭来检验一下。<br/>没有装死的，好，接下来就通知父亲他们把这些人埋了吧。<br/>我还有好几个秘密武器埋在地下呢，得赶紧把它们挖出来，下次再用。<br/>等会就告诉姐姐她们，她们一定很高兴。<br/>没有人死真是太好了。</p><p> </p><p>“艾丽莎！——”凯特琳一下子看见了橘色头发的女孩。<br/>“姐姐！爸爸！我回来了！我确认他们离开了。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“这是怎么一回事？”<br/>“天！我们不用打了吗？”<br/>“我还有点期待来着。”<br/>“不过大家没事真的太好了。”<br/>艾丽莎跑向了姐姐，姐姐抱住她，但是给了她一拳。<br/>“你个笨蛋，做那么危险的事，都不跟我商量一下。你真的是大笨蛋！”<br/>“你有没有想过万一，万一你回不来怎么办？你做事之前不考虑清楚的吗？”<br/>“我知道了啊！我就是个大笨蛋，可是我再怎么样也是回来了，还把海盗们赶跑了。就不能先夸夸我嘛！”<br/>“不行！这次你真的让我和爸爸都很生气，你接下来几个月不可能去打猎了，你的弓箭也没收，还有待会回家以后我要好好教训你！”<br/>“艾丽莎，你没事真的太好了，但是海盗为什么会突然离开？”<br/>“这个嘛，待会说，我先回趟家。”</p><p> </p><p>“艾丽莎，你用了那个吧。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“我不知道你这样做是不是对的。”<br/>“我知道，但我绝对没让人发现那些石头。我把它们埋在地下了。”<br/>“可是那些维京人看到了那样子的威力，他们虽然不明白，但是肯定会想要这样的东西。”<br/>“他们都不明白是什么让地面爆炸的，怎么会知道这个呢？”<br/>“他们是贪婪的维京人，哪怕是解释不清的现象，他们也想要征服。”<br/>“那你说该怎么办呢？”<br/>“。。。我不清楚，但逃跑总是一条退路。”<br/>“逃跑？我们祖先就是从北方逃来这里的，好不容易安定下来，怎么会又要离开？”<br/>“我知道，离开是下下策，但是总是一条退路。”<br/>“我们就真的那么弱吗？”<br/>“什么意思？”<br/>“我们真的碰见维京人只能逃跑吗？明明我们可以造更多的武器，明明我们可以训练更多的战士，我们真的有必要逃避吗？”<br/>“艾丽莎，你见过战争吗？”<br/>“我没有见识过，但是我看见过战败的结果。但是只要我们赢了。。。”<br/>“战争一旦打响，就没有真正的赢家。”<br/>“什么意思？”<br/>“艾丽莎，这个你可能再大一些就懂了，但是战争，说到底，只是人们冲昏了头脑相互杀来杀去而已。”<br/>“可是，可是，明明这一切是他们维京人的错，他们开始的战争，我们只是反抗，这难道有什么错吗？我不明白，明明是为了守护自己的家园，这有什么不对吗？”<br/>“在这个时代，确实没有什么不对，因为这个时代就很荒唐。人杀人的时代，无论过去还是将来，都是错误的。”<br/>“姐姐，我不明白了，你一会儿说杀人是不对的，一会儿又说这是时代的错，那到底该怎么样啊？”<br/>“艾丽莎，对不起，如果这让你难过的话，忘记我说过的话吧，现在还是按照你的想法来吧。”<br/>“姐姐。。。”<br/>“难过已经没有用了，我们还是考虑未来的事情吧。待会儿你要怎么解释打败那群海盗的事情？事到如今，要说吗？那个秘密。”<br/>“我就说射中了他们的首领，并说明我们村子已经准备好迎战了，然后首领就带他们回去了。”<br/>“这样的理由有点牵强，毕竟是维京人啊，怎么会怕一点箭？”<br/>“那该怎么说？”<br/>“。。。接下来的借口你就说维京人运气不好，碰见了觅食的熊，就撤退了。记住，千万不要说你正面碰见了海盗。你是从比较远的地方看见了。”<br/>“那这样的话，那个粉末还是不公开？”<br/>“不，我们告诉爸爸和乔大叔，他们比较理智，不是那种爱开战的人，一定能善用那个粉末的。在这个特殊时期，有这样的秘密武器总是会令人安心的。”<br/>“好，那我去说了。”<br/>“不，我去说。你先跟大家解释一下维京人是怎么离开的。”<br/>“等等，姐姐，我突然想起来一件超级重要的事情，那个还有几个维京人被那个粉末炸死了。我该怎么办？”<br/>“‘死’这么说你确认过了吗？”<br/>“。。。嗯。”<br/>“这样啊。好吧，我先去跟爸爸和乔大叔说明真正的情况，让他们帮忙处理一下那几个人的尸体，你向其他人说一下那个理由好了。”<br/>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>“老大，我们这次抢的村子感觉油水不多啊，你是有什么计划吗？”<br/>“当然了，这个只是开胃小菜罢了。真正的大餐果然还是放在后面才更有意思。现在抢的村子先不要乱杀人，就杀那些抵抗的，不抵抗的全都放走。”<br/>“放走？”<br/>“是让他们往上次那个村子逃吗？”<br/>“表伦，这几年你跟着我也开始动脑子了啊。挺好的。”<br/>“可是你怎么确定那个村子一定会接受他们这些人呢？万一他们不接受的话。。。”<br/>“不会的。之前我打听过了，那个村子很多村民开始都是难民出身逃到那里的，而且之前那个小姑娘明明可以杀了更多人的，结果让我们逃走了，太幼稚了啊。有这么幼稚的人，他们一定很自大，认为自己能帮相似出身的人，到时候趁着他们忙的时候，我们再偷袭就好了。”<br/>“哦哦，那上次的那个爆炸你也搞清楚了吗？”<br/>“差不多就是了，反正我们绕进树林里就对了。”<br/>“我在想那个村子是不是男人很少啊。还派一个姑娘出来。不知道那个村里的女人干起来怎么样啊。”<br/>“随你们便啦。不过我倒是希望活抓到上次那个女的。”<br/>“哎，老大，难得看你对女人那么感兴趣。怎么，你喜欢那种性子烈的？”<br/>“哈哈哈，还好啦，不过那个女人不是蛮有意思的嘛。”<br/>“不愧是老大。”<br/>“好了，好了，准备好下一次抢夺吧。还有好几场架要打呢。”<br/>等到那几个海盗都到另一边喝酒了，表伦问道：“阿谢拉特，为什么还要回去再抢一次呢？明明再东边还有其他村子。虽然那个村子确实物资很多，但也不是必要的。”<br/>“确实，不过有意思的东西就值得一抢，不是吗？”<br/>“你是指？”<br/>“那个会让地面炸开来的东西啊，让人不能不在意吧。我打了二十几年从来没听说过那个东西，说明是最近他们发现的。这么好用的新东西，不抢过来不就亏了吗？”<br/>“说的也是。”</p><p> </p><p>“首领！有一大批从东边的村子过来的人！”<br/>“什么情况？”<br/>“他们的村子被一群维京人攻击了，很多人逃到我们这里来，我们要收留他们吗？”<br/>“收留吧，现在是初夏，食物都充足，土地也可以借给他们。先清点他们所有的人数，我待会派人检查一遍，如果有劳动能力的，要汇报上来。”<br/>“那先搭建一些临时帐篷让他们先住下来。过几天就帮他们一起建几个简易的能居住的房子。妇女的话先帮忙干村里的农活，男人的话，看看有什么本领，然后分配一下任务。”<br/>“好的，我去通知他们了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哎，你不觉得很奇怪吗？”<br/>“你是指有很多人都逃到我们村子吗？”<br/>“是的，之前都是零零散散的，没有像这样将近七八十个过来的。”<br/>“不是说是海盗攻击吗？”<br/>“这就是奇怪的地方，之前的村子被海盗攻击的时候，几乎是全灭吧。但是现在会让那么多人逃出来，这不是有点说不过去吗？”<br/>“确实，可是这样做对他们有什么好处呢？”<br/>“目前还不清楚，但是我们还是先增强防卫吧。”<br/>“好，凯特琳，你和你妈妈先去帮忙看看那些暂住的女人，给她们分配一些农活吧。我去看看那些人里有什么战士可以帮助村子的。”<br/>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>“姐姐，为什么来了那么多人啊？好久都没那么热闹了。”<br/>“那些都是好不容易从海盗手下逃出来的。没有什么热不热闹的，还有很多事情要忙。你呀，别光顾着练习射箭，一起来帮他们吧。”<br/>“知道了。可是，真是难得啊，有这么多人逃了出来，真是运气太好了。”<br/>“是啊，也许是他们发现的早也说不定。不管怎么样，真是太好了。”<br/>“要我说啊，还是我们村子最好了，离海不远，离树林也不远，但是还没有近到被攻击了还不能反应过来。”<br/>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>“姐，你有没有觉得很奇怪啊。”<br/>“你是指？”<br/>“就是第二波来我们村子的人啊，也有那么多。难道最近抢劫的海盗们和以前不一样了？之前的海盗换了个方向？”<br/>“有可能啊。”<br/>“哎，姐，你知不知道这群人的村子的底细啊？”<br/>“什么底细？这个问问不就知道了吗？”<br/>“可是肯定会撒谎啊，更何况他们现在要靠着我们，肯定会说自己村子之前很好，现在怎么怎么惨，然后说自己也有点本事，肯定不会给我们添麻烦的。”<br/>“确实，但也确实没给我们天麻烦不是吗？除了借了点用具，很多都是靠他们自己搭起来的，还有土地食物也是。而且，说实话，有几个捕鱼很厉害的人不是很好吗？”<br/>“确实。”<br/>“好了，别吓自己了，你不放心的话，还有姐姐帮忙想点子不是吗？”<br/>“那倒是，你比我可靠多了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 巨变</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>村子终究避免不了战争，不幸终将会降临。<br/>艾丽莎会很倒霉。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“不好了！”<br/>“是海盗！那群维京人！”<br/>“他们从山那边绕过来了！”<br/>艾丽莎在树林里听见了喊声，以最快速度冲回了家。<br/>什么？这个时候！明明已经秋天了，还是要来抢吗？现在准备来得及吗？来不及了吧，最近大家都忙着收割粮食，准备过冬，居然偏偏在这个时候！<br/>不行，就算来不及也要准备好战斗。之前明明想过的最坏的情况，该死，万一有人还在外面。冷静，冷静！先拿好武器，爸爸和姐姐一定会想办法组织好所有人的。<br/>艾丽莎抽出了藏在床底下的包裹，虽然和姐姐约定过不能在人前用这个，但是，这是下下策啊，总比什么都不做的好吧。<br/>艾丽莎冲过往村口跑的一大波妇女和老人小孩，准备好自己的弓箭，往村庄后面跑去。<br/>因为新增的人口，新的围栏建已经建了好一会了，守卫也是有的，爸爸之前已经派人加厚了围栏，总能抵挡一会，而到时候，应该村子里的男人们可以准备好战斗，毕竟人手增加了不少。我们村子应该能抵挡住，损失不会很大。<br/>趁海盗还没来，我先埋好这个包裹，能干掉几个海盗就干掉几个。<br/>等到更多海盗靠近的时候，就点燃。<br/>三个已经过来了，这个距离还是不够，再等一等。<br/>七个人，就是现在！<br/>“嘣——！”<br/>地面炸开了，那七个海盗也倒下了，但是为什么？感觉威力没之前那么大了？<br/>算了算了，先逃了。<br/>艾丽莎向一个拿了弓箭的人射去，然后奋力向围栏跑去。<br/>“艾丽莎？你怎么才回来？我不是让你待在村子里吗？”<br/>爸爸看见艾丽莎居然还在围栏外，不由得愤怒起来。<br/>此时艾丽莎正在爬上围栏，而后面的海盗也都冲过来了。<br/>“快！弓箭手射击！”<br/>“艾丽莎，你待会再解释为什么刚刚还在外面。现在，如果你没事的话，拿起你的弓箭，一起保护村子吧！”<br/>艾丽莎拿起自己的弓箭，往没有盾的海盗射去。<br/>奇怪，现在仔细一看，没有上次那么多。是不同的一批吗？总算松了口气。这里解决应该比我想象中要快一点。<br/>“啊——！”<br/>“那是——！村口的声音！难道——！”<br/>糟了，是村口的。可是为什么？怎么会？难道是另外一批吗？这么短的时间差，糟了！是同一批，我们中计了。<br/>“爸爸！”<br/>“听好了！现在艾丽莎，亚瑟你们几个人留在这里！还有其余的人跟我一起支援前面！”<br/>“知道了！”<br/>“了解！”</p><p> </p><p>“果然啊。前面都没什么防守。就算是个大村子也不过是个村子罢了。”<br/>“这批我们真的赚大了。”<br/>“不过好奇怪啊，之前的那个能让地面炸开来的东西这次怎么不见了？”<br/>“是什么神明不再保佑他们了吗？哈哈哈哈哈。”<br/>“阿谢拉特，等攻进村子了以后，你打算怎么处置？”<br/>“先攻下再说吧。”<br/>阿谢拉特眯着眼睛看着村子的大门，过不了半会，这个大门就会被攻破，到时候，过不了多久，整个村子就会投降吧，又是一样的故事呢，真是无聊。<br/>“轰——！”<br/>原来冲在门前的几个海盗被炸飞了。<br/>阿谢拉特这次看见了，是一个包裹一样的东西，就是那个让地面炸开来的。可是为什么？威力不如之前了？算了，管不了这么多了。这样对我们也没有害处，用上那个家伙吧。好不容易为这场打造出来的。<br/>他挥了挥手，另一群海盗们从树林中冲了出来，他们带着很大的战车，上面有投掷装置。<br/>另一个包裹向着海盗扔了下来，正如阿谢拉特所料，而海盗们已经砍断了投掷装置上的绳子，一颗颗巨石飞向了大门，而随着一声爆炸，大门被震开了。<br/>看着手下们把好几个冲在前面的年轻人砍死，阿谢拉特觉得真的是无聊透顶了。<br/>“不想死的就把所有的钱财，牲畜还有粮食都交出来。”<br/>“没有的话，就别怪我们心狠手辣。”<br/>表伦一边指挥着让手下把人都绑了起来，一边向村子里面走去。<br/>“别动！”<br/>好像是上次的那个橙色头发的女孩，表伦瞥见了躲在房屋一角的艾丽莎。<br/>“带我去见你们的首领，不然你的脑袋就会被我的箭射爆。”<br/>“你尽管可以试试。”<br/>表伦一蹲一个冲刺就抓住了艾丽莎的手腕。而那个飞出去的箭也只是划过了他的头盔。<br/>“你是上次那个女孩吧？我不是很想伤害你，而且我们老大要见你。”<br/>艾丽莎试着挣脱，但是完全没有用，在绝对的力量面前，她平时耍的小伎俩显得那么可怜。<br/>于是表伦就带着艾丽莎向村口走去。<br/>凯特琳呢？这个时候她到底在哪里啊？姐姐为什么到现在都没有看到？<br/>那是什么？好浓的血味，为什么，头好晕？该死，我要吐了。<br/>艾丽莎停了下来，她看见了一个被砍的血肉模糊的头，连头发的颜色都看不清，只能从轮廓判断出是一个男人，附近还有一具尸体，脖子涌出来的血顺着雪把大地染成刺眼的鲜红色。<br/>她感觉胃酸在胃里翻涌着，而在她鼻子里愈加浓重的血的腥味让她更加恶心。<br/>她的午饭被吐了出来，还有胃酸的味道，很臭，让她想再吐出来，但是她再干呕了几次，只是把眼泪和一些胆汁挤了出来。眼泪本能的流了下来，使得艾丽莎看不清在一边看着她干呕的表伦的表情。该死，该死，不要那么没有出息啊，冷静下来，这个状态可不能帮村子里面的人活下来。冷静下来。冷静下来，没什么大不了的，我也是杀过人的，就像猎杀猎物一样，没什么大不了的。不要去想它就可以了。<br/>是第一次看到这种场面吗？说到底还只是一个女人啊。表伦平静地看着一边的艾丽莎擦着嘴边的唾液。<br/>等艾丽莎稍稍站了起来，表伦就把牵着她的绳子一拉，艾丽莎差点绊倒了。<br/>姐姐，你在哪里啊？现在，我已经快没有办法了啊。</p><p> </p><p>“阿谢拉特！这是上次的那个女孩。”<br/>艾丽莎紧紧盯着阿谢拉特。<br/>冷静，冷静，等到他靠近的时候再用那个粉末包裹。<br/>阿谢拉特看了一眼那个橙色头发的女孩。<br/>绿色的眼睛啊，还真是少见。<br/>“表伦，把她的斗篷拖了。”<br/>？<br/>艾丽莎被吓了一跳，但是太晚了，表伦一把扯下了她的斗篷。<br/>她系在身后的包裹被发现了。<br/>表伦一把抢过了她身上的包裹，把它交给了阿谢拉特。<br/>“小姑娘，你太天真了，真是的，怎么会想出来这么俗的烂招啊。”<br/>“你们这群海盗来这里是为了那个东西吗？”<br/>“别这么凶嘛，毕竟现在村子里很多人都在我们手上啊，现在不讨好我们，我们可是海盗啊。”<br/>“说的好像讨好你们就能放过我们一样。”<br/>阿谢拉特笑了，这不是语气变得缓和了许多嘛。<br/>“为什么你会说丹麦语？刚刚抓起来的一批人里就只有一个人能听懂丹麦语。”<br/>“你知道这个干什么？”<br/>“确实没什么用，只是好奇罢了。”<br/>“你们这群海盗居然还会对被侵略的村子感到好奇。”<br/>“小姑娘，你搞清楚一件事，现在是我们控制着你们村子的命运。你要是把我们惹恼了，我们大可以把整个村子都杀了。”<br/>“。。。你们敢杀村子里的一个人，你们就永远不会知道这个包裹的秘密了。”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈。小姑娘，所以说你还是太天真了。听好了，这个包裹的秘密我们确实想知道，但是现在的情况是，我们决定你们的命运，你们不说，我们把你们都杀了，我们也没有损失，但是你们说了，我们就可以变成朋友。明白了吗？上次没有杀掉我们是你们村子巨大的损失，要是我，就绝对不会放过所有人的。”<br/>“你们投降，我们也没有那么不近人情，只要你们给我们需要的东西，我们就不会伤害你们。对于你们这些投降的人，是不是很划算啊？”<br/>开什么玩笑，恶心死了，你们真的是人吗？为什么抢我们的东西，还说什么划算？难道不是杀人就是被杀吗？开什么玩笑。你们是维京人啊，是一群满脑子只有侵略的野兽。该死，怎么和野兽做交易啊？谁来救救我们啊？<br/>“哦，你们的首领也同意投降了，想想也是啊，不然就全灭了。我待会还要跟你们所有人说一下呢。你去和藏在村子里某处的其他村民说一下让他们到村口来吧。”<br/>“阿谢拉特，这样真的好吗？”<br/>“没事，没事，她应该知道如果让我的手下去找人的后果。喂，你知道的吧，如果你不去叫他们的话，我的另外的手下可没表伦那么礼貌啊，到时候受伤什么的我也管不着。”<br/>“表伦，你去看着她，确保所有人都跟着过来了。”<br/>“。。。”艾丽莎勉强把自己的眼泪憋了回去，该死，不要在这群家伙面前哭出来啊，不能哭，哭了就让那群家伙得逞了。<br/>该死，现在我没有办法了。一点办法都没有了。<br/>为什么，为什么我那么没用。为什么，为什么我这么没用啊？！</p><p> </p><p>“别想耍花招，过一会阿谢拉特会让另一群人来找，到时候要是他们侵犯村里的女人，我也不可能拦住。你还是乖乖带我去那些藏匿的地方最好。”<br/>“说得好像你没有侵犯过一样。”<br/>“。。。”表伦看了一眼艾丽莎。她还是低着头走着。<br/>“你多大了？”<br/>“你问这个干什么？”<br/>“感觉你只有十几岁，但是你的箭术很厉害，是天赋吗？”<br/>“是又怎样。”<br/>他们绕过了好几个街道，走到了一座房子，房子不大，让表伦怀疑是不是真正的藏匿的地点。<br/>“我们村子输了，快点从村后面逃走。”艾丽莎没有直接开门，而是再外面喊着。<br/>“怎么不进去？”疑惑艾丽莎喊了什么，表伦一把推开了门。<br/>里面是空的。<br/>“怎么回事？我不是说不要耍花招吗？”表伦一把抓住了艾丽莎的头发。该死，刚刚她在门口说的是什么东西。早知道就捂住她的嘴了。<br/>“放手，那里有个地下室。”艾丽莎指了指毯子下。<br/>表伦放开了艾丽莎的头发，掀开了毯子，果然有个地下室。<br/>但是等到他们走下去，空荡荡的地下室没有一个人。<br/>现在，表伦发怒了，他抓住了艾丽莎的头发，把她往地上一甩，用自己的身体压着她。<br/>“怎么回事？你最好现在解释清楚，不然有你好受的。”<br/>“我也不清楚他们在哪个藏匿点，我们村里有三个，这是其中一个，我真的不知道他们具体躲在哪里。”<br/>“那你刚刚在门口喊得是什么？”<br/>“是我们之前定下的暗号，这样他们才能开门。”<br/>“开什么玩笑？！”表伦死死地掐着艾丽莎的脸。过了一会儿，他才松开。<br/>“赶紧带我去剩下的藏匿点。不然你就死定了。”<br/>艾丽莎吐出来嘴里的血，大口的喘着气。<br/>该死，这个人的力气也太夸张了，刚刚嘴里的肉被牙齿挤到出血了，差点以为自己就要死掉了。不过现在，姐姐她们应该逃出去了吧。我刚刚这样绕着村子走，她们绝对能看见，从刚刚的样子来看，她们应该在村子后面的藏匿点，刚刚地下室的一点时间勉强够她们逃出去了。<br/>这样想着，艾丽莎微微笑了一下。<br/>但是她没来得及高兴，表伦抓起她的头发，把她拖到了屋外。<br/>“现在快点去下一个地点。我可没有这个耐心了。”<br/>艾丽莎点了点头。<br/>接下来该怎么走呢？艾丽莎往左边的房子走去。<br/>他们到了下一个藏匿口。里面还是没有人。<br/>在村子最后面的藏匿点都没有人的时候，表伦一手掐着艾丽莎脖子把她摁在了墙上，另一只手扇了她一个巴掌。艾丽莎把脸别了过来，狠狠的盯着眼前力量堪比熊的男人。<br/>“运气不好又不是我的错。”<br/>“你之前那么磨磨蹭蹭的，是为了拖时间吗？你早就知道她们躲在那里，然后争取时间让她们从后面逃走吗？”<br/>“是又怎样。不是又怎样。”艾丽莎掩饰不住自己嘲讽的微笑，奇怪，明明自己快喘不过气了，但是她还是讽刺了他。<br/>表伦沉默了，他的愤怒让他想现在就强上了她，让她知道什么叫痛苦。<br/>“你现在不会是想强了我吧？”<br/>“。。。”<br/>“强上我我就再也不会说出爆炸的秘密了。”<br/>“。。。”<br/>表伦沉默着放下了艾丽莎。艾丽莎却对表伦的松手感到诧异了。<br/>“不，刚刚没有察觉你的不对劲应该是我的过失，现在我会把你交到阿谢拉特的手上，他更知道怎么对付你。”</p><p> </p><p>表伦把艾丽莎拖到了阿谢拉特面前。<br/>“对不起，阿谢拉特，我太大意了，这个家伙发出信号，让剩下的村民逃跑了。”<br/>“那么多人能逃走，是这个女孩耍了你吗？表伦，真是有点太大意了。”<br/>“。。。是我的错。现在怎么办？要去追吗？”<br/>“那是肯定的，他们没有马，肯定跑不了多远。”<br/>“好，我现在就派人去追。”<br/>阿谢拉特点点头，扭了扭肩膀，说：“那群怎么处置随你便。”<br/>表伦带着一群海盗走了。<br/>“好了，现在我们来聊聊你们这群人该怎么办吧。”<br/>“喂，你是这个村子的首领吧，做笔交易怎么样？”阿谢拉特摆摆手，一个海盗就把首领押到了他的面前。<br/>“什么交易？”<br/>“很简单，你们这个冬天提供给我们足够的食物，给我们住处，再告诉我们那个爆炸的秘密，我们就不伤害你们，明年春天我们就离开。怎么样，这笔交易是不是很划得来？”<br/>“。。。我们怎么确认你们不会伤害我们？”<br/>“确实，你们不能确认，但是搞清楚，你们现在没有否定的立场。”<br/>“。。。你们不回自己的故乡吗？”<br/>“我们明年一早还有一场要打，不着急回家。”阿谢拉特开始打理自己的武器了。<br/>“你是要把我们这个村子作为根据地吗？”<br/>“你也可以这么说。”阿谢拉特耸了耸肩。<br/>“请你们不要伤害我们村子里的女人可以吗？”<br/>“哦，你认为你有权利这么说吗？”阿谢拉特眯起了自己的眼睛。<br/>“杀了我们也没有用，你们还是不知道爆炸的秘密。接下来的战斗你们是要用这个爆炸的武器，所以才会在我们这里停留。毕竟是内陆战，你们的优势就少了，所以才会想要我们的武器。但是如果你们伤害我们村子一个人的话，我是不可能告诉你们秘密的。”<br/>“交易成交，维京人也是讲信用的。看在你说丹麦语说的不错的份上，我们就先休息休息。你们给我们准备好吃的吧。”<br/>“老大，不好了，村后面烧起火来了。”一个海盗趔趔趄趄地跑过来。“我们派人去追，但是突然就着火了，我们的人只好退出来。”<br/>阿谢拉特向地面撒了一把雪，风把雪吹向了东方，那是大海的方向。<br/>真是倒霉，算了，没有粮食，他们迟早会退回来的。<br/>“一个人都没抓到吗？”<br/>“没有，因为没人想到会有爆炸。”阿谢拉特眯起了眼睛，突然，他想起什么似的，看向了首领和艾丽莎。<br/>是他们想出来的计谋吗？不，不是，看他们惊讶的神情，他们应该不知道这件事，看来是另外还有人知道这个爆炸的秘密。虽然不意外，但是好麻烦啊，今晚的晚饭该怎么办呢？将就着吃一点吗。<br/>“那食物检查过了吗？”<br/>“检查过了，虽然足够了，但是。。。”<br/>“知道了，被人拿走了不少吧。”<br/>“啊。是的。”<br/>“那牲畜呢？”<br/>“牲畜倒是很多。”<br/>呵，被摆了一盘吗？不过好奇怪，明明有那么聪明的人，为什么不来好好攻击呢？<br/>是女人吗？男人的话应该大多留在这里。不过是男人也不是没有可能，毕竟这帮英格兰的人胆子都挺小的。不过，这村子有一个射箭很好的女人，一个聪明点的人好像也没什么意外的。<br/>现在，还是先解决晚饭问题吧。</p><p> </p><p>凯特琳，真的是凯特琳，难怪之前一直没看见她，原来一直在做准备啊。<br/>虽然有点失望，明明要是她在的话，说不定我们能赢啊。<br/>是爸爸让她带人逃跑的吗？<br/>不过不管怎么说真是太好了，姐姐和那么多人都逃走了，还带了食物。<br/>真是不幸中的万幸啊。<br/>不过我该怎么办啊。<br/>算了，走一步看一步，我好歹知道武器的秘密，他们应该不能拿我怎么样。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，你不是女人吗？怎么做的饭那么难吃啊？”<br/>一个海盗把自己的碗扔向了艾丽莎，只不过艾丽莎轻轻一躲，躲了过去。<br/>“该死！你还有脸躲？”<br/>那个海盗气势汹汹的向艾丽莎冲过来，正要挥拳，被艾丽莎一脚提出到了老二。<br/>“我靠！你居然还敢踢那里！”<br/>“哇，你也太逊了点，连一个女人都打不过。”旁边的海盗们纷纷起哄。<br/>“我刚刚没用劲，你要是再敢打我，我就让你吃更多苦头。”艾丽莎冷冷地看着那个半蹲着的海盗。<br/>“我靠！你怎么那么嚣张。”一个拳头正要打过来，凯特琳又躲开了。另一脚刚要踹过来，艾丽莎一跳，一借力就抓住了那个海盗的腿，然后让他猛的往后摔。<br/>“。。。”海盗们看见他被摔得那么惨，都安静下来。<br/>“够了。不要闹了。好好吃饭吧。”表伦站了起来，把艾丽莎拉了出去。<br/>之前的那个海盗被撞得头晕，被几个朋友抬回了位子。<br/>不过很快八卦声就起来了。<br/>“喂——！你说，不会，那个表伦对那个女人有意思吧。”<br/>“哇，你别说，表伦力气那么大，说不定就喜欢这种性子野的。”<br/>“不过，这性子太野了吧，表伦他床上得花很大力气吧。”<br/>“所以说啊，不愧是表伦。”</p><p> </p><p>“你现在是奴隶的身份，你知道吗？”<br/>“我知道。所以我应该对你说谢谢吗？”<br/>“待会你吃过饭，阿谢拉特要见你。”<br/>“什么事情？”<br/>“你觉得一个海盗和一个女人待在一个屋子你觉得是为了什么事情？”<br/>“。。。如果我拒绝呢？”<br/>“我会押送你过去。敢逃的话，其他被押着的人可是会被卖掉的或是被杀掉。你应该明白自己的处境。你现在不可能拒绝我们的要求。”<br/>“你们就没有自己喜欢的人吗？一定要通过这种卑鄙的手段来。”<br/>“你的问题太多了。记住你的身份。”表伦打断了艾丽莎，指了指旁边的一个房子。<br/>那现在是阿谢拉特住的地方。</p><p>“刚刚你在饭局的表现不是很好啊。”阿谢拉特已经卸下了盔甲，里面穿的是毛绒外套，坐在床边。<br/>“你为什么会说威尔士语？”艾丽莎一听是母亲那里的语言，吓了一跳。<br/>为什么？明明他应该是维京人啊？怎么威尔士语说的那么好？没有一点口音。<br/>“别那么惊讶。”阿谢拉特耸了耸肩，时间还早，他还有点耐心陪这个有趣的小姑娘聊会天。<br/>“难道你家族有人是威尔士人吗？”<br/>阿谢拉特睁开了眼睛，没有回答，原来他有点惊讶为什么面前的女孩也会说威尔士语，但是现在他大概知道了。<br/>是家人吗？<br/>“我倒是很好奇你为什么会说丹麦语？你们不应该是挺讨厌维京人的吗？”<br/>“不是所有的丹麦人都是海盗，之前有一个到我们村子里的生意人就是丹麦人。看你的反应，我应该说对了，你们家里有人是威尔士人。而且那个人多半是你妈妈，或是照顾你的仆人。”<br/>“。。。然后呢？你推理的都不错，我母亲是威尔士人。”阿谢拉特站了起来，走向艾丽莎。<br/>“真是可笑啊，你明明有机会做一个威尔士人，居然做起了海盗。。。”<br/>还在讽刺我吗？真是可笑啊。明明是弱势的一方。不过，小姑娘，你是不是搞错了什么。<br/>“我确实蛮喜欢你的聪明的，居然当初能猜出来我是首领，还能拿箭来检验。可是我很不喜欢嘴硬的女孩子。而且刚刚的那番话真的有点伤人啊。等会在床上做好准备吧。”阿谢拉特眼神一下子犀利了起来，但是不急不缓地走向艾丽莎。</p><p>该死，为什么，他刚刚的眼神就像饥饿的野狼突然看见了一只肥美的羚羊一样，气息完全不同了，就像在狩猎一样。不过最可恶的是我怎么那么没有出息，怎么会害怕到后退？明明已经做好觉悟了。怎么还是会害怕？可恶，为什么？为什么我现在的心还是跳的不停？<br/>“不是吧？你是认真的吗？明明知道要发生什么。”阿谢拉特看见了艾丽莎退后半步的动作还有她仇恨的眼神，不禁笑了起来。<br/> “你叫什么名字？”阿谢拉特笑完，突然严肃地问。<br/>“。。。为什么要知道我的名字。明明这一切很快就没有意义了吧。”<br/>“说的也是。不过我对女孩子可是很温柔的。”阿谢拉特抬了抬眉毛，邪笑着说。<br/>“你强上她们也算是温柔吗？”<br/>开什么玩笑。迄今为止你肯定强上了不少女孩子吧。真是恶心死了，你没有喜欢的人，又不代表着别人没有喜欢的人啊？你强上了那么多人还装作这种温柔的样子。人渣。恶心。<br/>“别那么说嘛，她们到了床上还是很配合的。你也不想受伤吧。还是乖乖配合吧。我也蛮喜欢你这样坚强的女孩子。”阿谢拉特的语气很温柔，像是对爱人说的话。<br/>“。。。”艾丽莎停住了。她明明应该是觉得恶心的。但更多的，她觉得很可悲。<br/>明明面对一个自己最讨厌的仇人，为什么？为什么会想要哭？为什么之前所有的对自己的无能的负面情绪全都涌了上来？为什么偏偏是在他的面前哭？眼泪为什么会流下来？明明自己做好了觉悟，可是为什么还是会那么伤心？在伤心什么啊？<br/>明明自己也没有喜欢的男孩子，明明这是一次做好觉悟的牺牲，为什么心还是那么痛啊？<br/>我到底在心痛什么啊？是第一次吗？不是，这种东西本来就无所谓。<br/>是因为第一次要给这个混蛋吗？确实心好痛。可是明明之前做过思想斗争的，明明这是一种牺牲，明明没有办法，理智告诉我只有这一条路能走，为什么？<br/>为什么是我？<br/>为什么是我们的村子？<br/>为什么是这群混蛋？<br/>为什么是这样的世界？<br/>不对，停下来，不要再想了，不要在给那个混蛋看见自己的软弱了。<br/>“。。。”阿谢拉特看见眼前的女孩子停不住的眼泪，掏出了自己之前不知从哪里抢来的丝绸手帕，递给了艾丽莎。<br/>果然啊，还只是孩子。<br/>艾丽莎把他的手打掉，用手和袖子擦干了泪水，拼命的吸气让自己冷静下来。<br/>果然啊，还只是个孩子。<br/>阿谢拉特轻笑了一下，收回了手，坐回到了床上。 <br/>艾丽莎看见阿谢拉特回到了床上，有点发愣。<br/>“你哭够了吗？”阿谢拉特已经躺在了床上，看着眼前眼睛红肿的女孩子。<br/>“为什么？”艾丽莎觉得自己的脑子很痛，为什么他刚刚会表现出来温柔的样子，明明是海盗，明明是我最应该恨的人，“为什么你要装的那么温柔？”<br/>“是不是装的你心里已经有答案了不是吗？”阿谢拉特闭上了眼睛。他现在已经没有耐心跟艾丽莎闹下去了。“当然，如果你喜欢强硬一点的，我也很乐意。不过这不是你的第一次吗？怎么？难道你有喜欢的人吗？”<br/>“。。。没有，但我绝对恨你。”<br/>“孩子，放轻松，说到底这只是一场性爱，对象什么的不重要，你放松的话，我会让你享受的。”阿谢拉特笑了，一步一步地走向了艾丽莎，他故意把自己的衬衣拉的松垮一些，好显出自己的肌肉，之前所有的女孩子都会愣神的。<br/>艾丽莎当然也注意到了他的心思，她很快移开了自己的视线。<br/>“移开视线也没什么用。你的耳朵已经红了。”<br/>艾丽莎下意识地去摸了自己的耳朵，而阿谢拉特一把抓住了她的手腕，抓起她的腰，把她扔到了床上。<br/>“本来我也很想温柔点的，不过，小姑娘，你真的磨掉我所有的耐心了。”<br/>“为什么？为什么是我？”<br/>艾丽莎忍住自己颤抖的声音，问道。这次她直直的盯着压在她身上的海盗。<br/>都这个时候了还在纠结吗？真是的，还真是个孩子。<br/>“要怪就怪你倒霉吧。”阿谢拉特也看着绿色的眼睛，明明满是悲伤，却还要硬撑着，不知道为什么他想起了小时候看见过的一只山羊，明明妈妈已经死了，还要拼命的推着那个尸体，明明就要死了，还是拼命的叫着。<br/>还搞不明白吗，这个时候了，只能被人宰割罢了，这种故作坚强的劲头真是可怜啊。<br/>真是的，搞得我心情都没有了。</p><p>为什么还要问这种没有意义的问题呢？<br/>为什么倒霉的是我呢？<br/>这种问题本来就是无解的吧。<br/>认命吧，反正已经输的一塌糊涂了，再怎么挣扎也没有用了吧。<br/>但是好痛苦，没有人能来救我了，姐姐也不在了，没有人能来安慰我了。<br/>但是为什么？<br/>为什么神明那么不公平？<br/>明明这群海盗才是真正的坏人，为什么？为什么不去惩罚他们？<br/>为什么受苦的是我们？<br/>为什么命运那么不公平？<br/>为什么我是女人？要是我是男人的话，说不定，说不定就能保护这个村子了啊。<br/>为什么我这么无能？<br/>为什么无能带来的就是痛苦？<br/>这群人难道不能干一些更有意义的事情吗？<br/>为什么一定要杀人或是被杀？</p><p>阿谢拉特松开了手，坐在了床上。<br/>在松开手的那一瞬间，艾丽莎是不敢相信的，以为自己出现了幻觉，但是那个没有疼痛的手感告诉她这是真的，那个阿谢拉特松开了手。而她回过神来的时候，阿谢拉特已经坐在一边，像是在思考什么。<br/>“为什么？”艾丽莎怔怔的发问。<br/>这个人，我完全猜不到他的心思。他刚刚为什么会突然放手？<br/>阿谢拉特转了过来，挑了挑眉毛：“怎么，你还想继续？”<br/>“只是不明白为什么你会突然放手。”艾丽莎摸了摸自己有点发红的手腕，整理着自己的意识。难道他会心疼吗？虽然说他也是人吧，但是为什么会突然放我走。<br/>“不为什么，只是突然没心情了。不过我也不可能放你走。你就在这里休息吧。”<br/>阿谢拉特侧躺在另一边。</p><p>是故意给我留空间吗？<br/>不，还是说他只是单纯的侧躺着想东西，毕竟我有时候也喜欢侧躺想东西。<br/>算了，我是不可能躺在这家伙旁边的，旁边有个椅子，虽然有点勉强，但现在我也没有办法。<br/>艾丽莎站了起来，但是被阿谢拉特的叫声震惊到停了下来。<br/>“你知道我的名字，但我不知道你的名字，这有点不公平吧。”<br/>“。。。艾丽莎。”<br/>为什么他会突然说什么公平不公平的？而且我的名字难道很重要吗？明明刚刚是要强奸我，为什么突然又问我的名字？该死，明明是个海盗，明明是要强奸我的人渣，不要再装作温柔的样子了啊，真是恶心。<br/>可是为什么，为什么刚刚会感觉他很孤独呢？<br/>而且下意识地，我就告诉他了我的名字。<br/>我是在心疼他吗？<br/>该死，一定是我之前太紧张了，现在都不清醒了。<br/>还是去休息吧。<br/>不过还是好在意啊，虽然说以后他不会放过我，但是为什么？知道我的名字对他来说有什么意义吗？<br/>“你在想什么？”<br/>艾丽莎转过头去，奇怪，明明他都没有动，怎么会知道自己在想东西。<br/>“为什么你会问我的名字？明明我，或是这个村子都对你无关紧要吧。”<br/>“虽然这话听起来不可思议，但是事实是我觉得你蛮有意思的。”<br/>那句话是什么意思？是嘲讽吗？还是字面意思？还是说我对他还有用处？<br/>因为我的射箭技术很好吗？<br/>还是因为我之前的挑衅让他对我产生了兴趣？<br/>这也太奇怪了吧？<br/>等等，还是说这句话是为了让我放松警惕？<br/>可是说不通啊，我现在明明是奴隶的身份，没有必要对我撒这种谎。<br/>艾丽莎下意识地咬了咬嘴唇。她现在已经很累了，只是靠着本能的在思考面前的这个男人说出来的让她不明所以的话。</p><p>果然，一个有趣的猎物在旁边，我不可能睡得着啊。<br/>阿谢拉特本来是想要直接睡觉的，但是本能催促着他不能放过旁边的女孩。<br/>该死，还是得起来解决。<br/>他向艾丽莎走去，虽然灯火不是很清晰，但是他还是能看见一张安稳的睡颜。<br/>什么嘛，这不是很漂亮嘛。<br/>但是很快，艾丽莎醒了，她很是吃惊地看着走向她的阿谢拉特，但很快她的吃惊变成了愤怒：“为什么？你不是说你没有心情做了吗？”<br/>“我没有说我今晚都没心情。艾丽莎，这是个好听的名字。如果你现在表现的乖一点，待会就少吃点苦头。”<br/>艾丽莎被阿谢拉特压在椅子上，动弹不得，她本来想站起来，但是阿谢拉特先把一只手环住她的腰，这样她不知道往哪里动，只能两只手挡着阿谢拉特的肩膀，不让他继续靠近。<br/>但是阿谢拉特下一个动作让她吃惊了不少。<br/>他一把抓起了艾丽莎，把她抗在肩上，艾丽莎被这个突如其来的动作吓到了。<br/>在半空中她完全使不上劲，只能任由着阿谢拉特把她扛到了床上，与其说是抗，不如说是扔，因为阿谢拉特故意没有用手臂把艾丽莎放下来，而是让她顺着重力滑到了床上。<br/>“接下来的苦头是你自找的，谁叫你刚刚不配合。”<br/>阿谢拉特轻笑着，用皮带把艾丽莎的手捆在了床头的柱子上，而艾丽莎的衣服也是被撕破了。<br/>“本来要是配合的话，这些衣服都是你自己拖的，也就不会破。”<br/>“放心吧，会有新衣服给你的。要不然一直待在这里也是可以的。”<br/>阿谢拉特看着身体下的女孩，她把头别向了另一边。<br/>真是倔强啊，都这个时候了。<br/>算了，也好。<br/>只剩下内衣了，阿谢拉特看见那个微微隆起的胸部，不禁笑了起来。<br/>还真是个小女孩啊，连胸部也是那么小。<br/>不过也好，试试看新的。<br/>撕开裹住胸部的最后一层布，阿谢拉特开始舔了舔那个像莓果的乳头，<br/>一声哼哼声从底下的那个女孩发出来。<br/>“这不是挺好的吗？叫出来才舒服啊。”<br/>阿谢拉特听到刚刚的声音很是满足，他故意放低了声音在艾丽莎的耳边说着，看见她的耳朵通红了，他便开始咬她的脖子，另一只手揉着另一个胸部。<br/>阿谢拉特看了一眼底下的女孩子，虽然被头发挡着，但是明显女孩子在咬着自己的嘴唇。<br/>不愿意叫出来吗？那我不客气了。<br/>阿谢拉特猛地咬向了艾丽莎，只听见一声微微的抽泣声。<br/>阿谢拉特有点不耐烦了，但是他还是恶作剧的把原本放在胸部的手慢慢往下挪，慢慢划过了小腹，然后才到达女孩子的私密处。<br/>既然你不愿轻易发出声，我好奇你的底线在哪里。<br/>他把手一点一点滑到了阴蒂附近，慢慢的开始抚摸。<br/>而另一只手还是耐心地搓揉着女孩的乳尖。<br/>而舌头还是舔着刚刚的咬痕。<br/>当他看见身下的女孩子开始颤抖的时候，他把吐着热气，一边舔着女孩的腰，一边慢慢往下挪。原本抚摸阴蒂的手腾出了一个无名指慢慢打开了阴唇。<br/>已经很湿了啊，也是，第一次就这样是有点过了。<br/>不过他手上的动作却是相反的，一边加快着阴蒂的搓揉，一边慢慢伸进去第一根手指。<br/>但是很快里面的软肉就吸住了手指，不让他接着前进。<br/>果然啊，第一次的女孩子都很紧。<br/>不过看她样子应该是要高潮了，算了，先让着她吧。怎么说还只是个小姑娘啊。<br/>阿谢拉特加快着手的搓揉，然后另一只手把原本一直别在一侧的艾丽莎的脸别了过来。他贴着她的耳朵，轻轻的舔了舔，虽然看不清女孩的动作，但是阿谢拉特知道，她刚刚腰挺了一下，是要到边缘了吗，真是敏感啊。<br/>但是她还是压着自己的嘴唇，一声都没有发出。<br/>呵，明明身体已经这样了，还要逞强吗？<br/>阿谢拉特捏着艾丽莎的脸，吻了下去。<br/>她这种时候还是睁着眼睛吗？真是。。。都不知道说什么好了。就不能好好享受吗？<br/>眼睛是森林的颜色啊，阿谢拉特在舔着她的舌头的时候想着。<br/>突然身下的腰一顶，甚至蹭到了阿谢拉特的小腹，而阿谢拉特因为这个突然的动作退出了艾丽莎的嘴巴。<br/>手上的温热感告诉阿谢拉特她刚刚高潮了。<br/>艾丽莎红着脸，大口大口的喘着气。<br/>阿谢拉特饶有兴趣的看着她粉红的大腿和形状姣好的胸部，还有她现在拼命喘气的样子。<br/>“为什么？我不明白，不应该是这样的。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“为什么会这样？”<br/>“我说过了吧，我对女孩子很温柔的，我看见你很享受啊。那么接下来，该让我享受了。”</p><p>为什么？他的气场变了。<br/>为什么？他在舔我的乳房吗？<br/>我的乳头好痒，而且为什么身体变得那么热？<br/>这就是之前听说的快感吗？<br/>可恶，好羞耻，我想哭啊。<br/>明明应该是很恨他的啊，为什么身体会变得那么热？<br/>而且脑袋也变得昏昏沉沉了，有种说不出的快乐，这是之前从未体会到的。<br/>好痒啊，他现在在干什么？<br/>“叫出来才舒服啊。”<br/>不行，不能再让他得逞了，不能叫。<br/>想想其他的东西，想想村子，想想姐姐，想想接下来怎么活下去。<br/>姐姐现在在做什么呢？应该是忙的不行吧，这村子后面的山那么多，要走很长的路。。。<br/>刚刚那个是什么？<br/>他在碰什么地方？<br/>该死，又是这种感觉？<br/>不行，想其他的东西，不要想自己的身体了，不要让这个家伙再得逞了。<br/>姐姐她们不知道什么时候能找到合适的地方，粮食带够了吗？<br/>还有爸爸他们，我还有吃的，他们呢？这些海盗会给他们足够的吃的吗？<br/>虽然说我们有武器的秘密作为条件，但是，这群海盗真的讲理吗？<br/>为什么我的身体越来越热了？而且他一直在摸什么地方啊？<br/>我自己都不知道有这个地方能这么。。。<br/>不行，不要去想自己的身体了，可是为什么，这种微妙的感觉。。。<br/>不行不行，太羞耻了，不要想了啊。<br/>艾丽莎，你可以做到的，不要去想身体下面的欲望了，你可以战胜欲望的。<br/>他可是抢了你的村子害得你变成现在这副模样的人，<br/>不能心软，更不可能心动。<br/>可是为什么，之前明明安娜告诉我第一次会很痛的，而他现在却一直没有插进来。<br/>为什么呢？<br/>不明白啊。<br/>不要说不明白了，刚刚我的腰都不自觉地抬起来了，<br/>什么情况？明明超级讨厌他。<br/>而且他绝对发现了啊。<br/>要说停下吗？不对，这怎么可能有用啊？<br/>忍住，忍住，绝对要忍住。<br/>什么情况？<br/>他怎么突然。。。<br/>他刚刚吻了自己？<br/>什么情况？<br/>最可恶的是现在他的舌头都已经进来了。<br/>这是什么情况啊？脑子身体感觉都不收控制了。<br/>这真的是最糟的情况了，别说呼吸了，全身都变得好奇怪。<br/>该死，该死。不要再舔了啊。<br/>该死，该死，不要再感觉愉快了啊。<br/>明明，明明应该是最恨的人。<br/>为什么？为什么会变成这样呢？<br/>刚刚那是怎么一回事？<br/>刚刚好像失去意识了，<br/>而且还感到很快乐？<br/>为什么会这样？<br/>为什么，他会这么，温柔呢？<br/>不对不对，我应该恨他的，<br/>我应该恨他的，<br/>他的温柔都是装出来的，不要被骗了，<br/>可是，<br/>为什么我还是会心软呢？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>